


Torpor

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of this au i have going, stuff abt davekat getting together ft chubby kk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torpor

Karkat didn't notice it at first. The way his thighs spread out, the fullness of his cheeks, his soft belly. He was oblivious, as usual. The other trolls weren't, as this wasn't a new thing for them. He himself didn't notice until one morning, when he couldn't get his jeans up over his thighs .  
"Ugh, fuck." He grunted, pulling on the belt loops. Still, the jeans refused to budge. He shifted, and managed to pull them up over his big hips and thighs. They were tight. Really tight. He knew he wouldn't be able to button them, and was forced to understand that he must've put on a few pounds. He walked, somewhat painfully, over to his full length mirror where he finally saw himself as he truly was. His thighs were thick, his hips large and much curvier than he'd remembered. He now saw why his jeans wouldn't button, they were being obstructed by a rounded muffin top. He held it, jiggling it a little and sighed.  
"I can't believe I forgot about Torpor." He said, pulling the tight jeans off and looking around for anything that might fit better. Back on Alternia, he had clothes set aside for Torpor, but he didn't have room to pack them when he came to earth with the rest of the trolls. He thought about asking Dave, his roommate and awkward morail, but decided against it when he thought of Dave's tall, thin figure. No way he'd have anything that'd fit Karkat now. The troll sighed, and sat on his bed, pulling his phone out to text a Kanaya that he needed new clothes. Her response was expected, the usual "How Didn't You Realize It Before Now?" and all that. She did, however, agree to take him shopping the next time she had the chance. In the meantime, she suggested he asked Rose to borrow some pants of hers, as they had a similar shape. Karkat didn't like being told he had the same shape as a girl, and immediately decided against it. Sighing, he pushed himself up and walked over to his dresser, digging through his clothes. The only thing he could find that might fit were a pair of black leggings he'd been forced to borrow from Kanaya a few days ago when his own pants had ripped across the ass. He remembered blaming it on a screw sticking out someplace. God, was he stupid. He reluctantly pulled them out, and held them up. They'd fit a few days ago, they had to fit now. Pulling them up, he was relieved to find they did indeed fit, if a little snugly. He walked back over to the mirror and saw that they clung to his thighs and ass like none of his other pants had. "I look like a goddamned girl." He grumbled other his breath, and grabbed his phone. He didn't want to leave his room, but he had class soon and needed to go. Sighing, he walked out into the main room. He bristled when he saw Dave sprawled out on the couch, even more miserable when he remembered that they had class together.  
"Hey Karkat," Dave said, sitting up.  
"Hey," Karkat grumbled back, his cheeks tinged a pale red as he felt Dave's eyes on his ass. He blushed a little more when he thought about bending over to put his shoes on, and decided to just sit on the floor. Tying his shoes, he still felt Dave's eyes on him and snapped, "What're you looking at?!"  
Dave blushed, and looked away. "N-nothing." He stuttered.  
"You're damn right." Karkat grumbled, and stood back up. Grabbing his backpack from beside the door, he was going to leave when Dave interrupted him. "Wait, are you going to chemistry?"  
"Yeah?" Karkat said, turning around and leaning in the doorway.  
"It's not for another hour." Dave said, hoping to not be snapped at again.  
"Really? I thought it was at 11." Karkat said, pulling out his phone. "Fuck it's not even 10 yet." He sighed, and walked back in, setting his bag down and shutting the door. He was contemplating going back to his room when Dave scooted over on the couch and made room for him. He walked over and sat next to the human, trying not to notice how much space his big ass now took.  
"So, uh.." Dave started awkwardly. "Nice pants." Karkat sighed again. "You noticed, huh?"  
"How could I not?" Dave asked, and wilted under Karkat's glare. "I mean, they look nice. The pants. On you." By now he was blushing, and Karkat sort of enjoyed making him uncomfortable. "Yeah, yeah. Make my ass look huge though. It is huge. Damn Torpor."  
"What's Torpor?" Dave asked, and Karkat remembered he was a human, and not a troll like himself.  
"Torpor is like, a sort of hibernation." He started. "Alright, so on Alternia, whenever it gets cold, it stays cold for awhile. So when it does get cold, trolls get kinda chubby to keep themselves warm. Like nutbeasts do." Karkat explained.  
"Does it only affect some trolls? Cause I haven't noticed all of the other trolls getting.. er, chubby." He asked, a bit uncomfortably.  
"Yeah, it mostly affects lowbloods, cause our body temperature is higher so we gotta be kept warmer." Karkat explained, fiddling with the bottom of his now tight hoodie.  
"Oh, that makes sense." Dave agrees. "So how long will it last?"  
"I don't know," Karkat admits. "Earth in general is colder than Alternia, especially during this season you call "weentur". So it might just be permanent I guess, unless we adapt to the lower temperatures, which is possible." The fiddling is a bit more violent now, the only clear sign that the troll is anxious. Dave however, is smiling, not only at Karkat's mispronunciation, but also at his chances of seeing Karkat all soft and, in his mind, adorable like this more often.  
"That's not so bad," He tried to comfort his troll morail. "I think it's k-kinda cute."  
Karkat looked up at him, black and red chipped eyes wide and uncertain. "Cute?" He asked, like the word had never left his candy red mouth before.  
"Y-yeah." Dave looked away, thankful for the shield of his shades.  
"I'm not cute." Karkat said matter of factly. "Especially not like this."  
"Yeah you are," Dave argued, not wanting to upset him. "You're hella cute."  
"Am not." Karkat answered monotonously. "I'm hella ugly."  
"Seriously?" Dave asked, unable to understand him. "You're literally, like, adorable, I mean, your eyes are so big, and so goddamn soft, and your hair is all fluffy and standy-uppy all over, and your freckles, damn your freckles, they're so fucking cute, and, and, your lips are so damn pretty i just wanna kiss them all the time-" Dave broke off, blushing intensely. Karkat shoved aside quadrants, and leaned in, kissing Dave sweetly on the mouth. He tasted odd, and his lips were much softer than Karkat's own. Karkat didn't know how, but kissing Dave felt right. Fireworks exploded around them it seemed, and the short seconds they kissed seemed to last forever. Eventually, Karkat pulled away, eyes lidded and visibly pleased. He hugged Dave, pressing his soft chest to the human's own, bony one.  
"Dave, do you wanna be my matesprit?" He asked.  
"Sure, Karkat." Dave kissed his head. "Anything for you."


End file.
